


Wet Flame

by 0oTheLightIscomingo0



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I'ts more of the after affect, Other, Panic Attacks, Xions death is also not displayed, xemnas is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0oTheLightIscomingo0/pseuds/0oTheLightIscomingo0
Summary: Axel never would have thought the ledge of Twilight Towns clock tower would be used in such a horrific way. After Roxas left to escape the organization there wasn't any other choice but to look for him. Screw Xemnas and his plans. There would be no other place to look other than Twilight Town. But the sight that greeted him wasn't one he wanted to see.Or what if Axel found Roxas after his battle with Xion.





	Wet Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~ This is my first work ever posted at least. Please feel free to leave any comments! My writing may be not so good as English is my second language, but It is just a hobby to get my ideas out. But I hope you enjoy! I also haven't played this game is so long most of this could be wrong I just wanted to write out their reactions Roxas is one of my favorite Characters of all time.

Axel never would have thought the ledge of Twilight Towns clock tower would be used in such a horrific way. After Roxas left to escape the organization there wasn't any other choice but to look for him. Screw Xemnas and his plans. There would be no other place to look other than Twilight Town. But the sight that greeted him wasn't one he wanted to see. A Place once filled with great memories of sea salt ice cream and laughter was stripped away in a matter of weeks.

“we -we have to leave..” Axel croaked out

Roxas was still in shock. Hands still hovering where Xion’s body once was, face covered in tears. All there was a left was a seashell a reminder of her existence. He squeaked out his response not having gained is equilibrium yet.

“W-what?”

“Roxas we have to go like right now!” he yelled in panic.

He didn't want this, he didn't want anyone to die. Roxas wasn’t looking so sure about leaving. He looked scared like if he moved someone would try to kill him on the spot.

“I-I…” his hands shook. 

“...How can you even think about hesitating after what they did to xion!”

“ You mean after what we did to her..” He clarified.

He brandished his fist in anger. He was right, he was so right but he didn't want to admit it, it was his own selfishness that brought Xion to her ruin.

“..I feel like i'm going to throw up..” he exclaimed shakily

That brought him out of his stupor. He rushed to roxas who was breathing a bit heavily now. Putting his hands on his shoulder he tried to talk him out of his panic.

“Listen roxas just calm down-”

“I killed Xion..” A fresh wave of tears fell after that exclamation.

Axels face tightened in worry not knowing how to really approach the situation. Roxas seemed to be more in his own head than reality.

“She didn't really give you a choice”

“..I have to go back to sora”

He tightened his hands on his shoulder Roxas grunting a bit in pain.

“..Are you serious??..Who cares about him?!” He yelled livid.

Finally making eye contact with him he said.

“Xion does! everyone does that’s the whole problem!” he snapped

“so your going to go back to him and give them everything they want!? what about you roxas?!”

“What about me? it doesn’t matter what I want I’m not even supposed to exist!” he laughed out bitterly.

Clenching his jaw he manages to spit out his response.

“Dont-don’t you dare say that. what would xion think?”

“She’d think the same thing that's why she’s gone!” His voice cracking in the end not being able to handle the stress.

His body stiffened at that remarked his words stuck in his throat. Roxas continued.

“Xion...xion wasn’t meant to exist either why do you think she did this? Just like her I’ll be consumed by Sora’s memories, I’m just a container for all this crazy shit that’s been happening. I was never meant to be my own person” 

Axel looked down at roxas with sadness. In some weird way Axel thought of himself like a big brother to the both of them. He wanted to look out for them because god knows no one else would. They made him feel like he had a heart. But now Xion was gone and Roxas was in shambles barely holding on by a thread. A horrible reminder of his failure to keep them both safe. Axel moved his arm to wrap Roxas into an awkward hug, Roxas not wanting to move.

“You didn't hear me last time. But when I tried to talk you out of leaving the organization you said no one would miss you. You're wrong because I would.” Axel spoke. His voice low.

“ So if you’re really set on leaving..Then i'm coming with you”  
Roxas stuffed his face into his neck. Arms wrapping around him in a shaky hug. He spoke his voice barely audible.

“...This is isn’t just about me...this is about every world out there..Xemnas he won’t stop, he’ll look for us, he’ll kill you on the spot.”

“As if I’d let an old man catch the both of us”

That got him a wet laugh. Roxas sniffled then pulled back. His face was a mess red and blotchy from the tears.

“you’re both my best friends I’ve already failed Xion, I won’t fail you. So I'm going whether you want me to or not. Got it memorize?”

He nodded as he wiped his eyes.

“You're wrong though” Roxas mumbled.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you failed me and Xion and that couldn't be farther from the truth. You looked out for a couple of rag tag kids who didn't know what the hell they were doing.”

He finished wiping his face, and took a deep breath. He spoke with more confidence than ever.

“Thank you Axel”

His shaky smile coming out. Something worth protecting.

“Thank you for everything”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af. But I hope y'all enjoyed my sadness and sorrow. Peace out.


End file.
